Some operator or operator protection apparatuses for terrain working vehicles may have a fold-down capability for avoiding overhead obstacles. Traditionally, foldable operator protection apparatuses have included a lower portion in a fixed position and an upper portion that is mounted to the lower portion. Further, many foldable operator protection apparatuses require that an operator manually actuate the upper portion between a raised and a lowered position, which may require that the operator leave the seating platform of the vehicle. Resultantly, efficiencies in the operation performed by the operator and may be reduced.
Additionally, previous foldable operator protection apparatuses have used bulky securing devices to secure the upper portion in a raised position. Various securing devices, such as removable pins and the like, have been employed to secure upper portions in a raised position. Further, as can be appreciated, removable securing devices may be lost or misplaced, further decreasing efficiencies of the operator during operations.